


Blame The Boredom

by PrincessValium



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Orgies, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, demonic physiology, headcanons, slight victim blaming, they are assholes, vox's tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessValium/pseuds/PrincessValium
Summary: During Extermination Valentino, Vox and Velvet getting dreadfully bored.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet/Vox/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), implied Velvet/Katie Killjoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Blame The Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> See characters by few seconds? Know nothing about them or they personality?  
> Oh, yes. Time to write a fic!

It was Velvet’s idea. Vox wasn't be so surprised if that was delivered by Valentino, but Velvet… She wasn’t prude but very rarely let her pussy replace her brain. In fact, as far as Vox knew, Velvet used sex in jokes or pranks and to break or humiliate someone. For example, Velvet loved did sexy things to Katie Killjoy and TV hostess can’t blow her off, because this is was hell and there’s nobody to complain about workplace harassment. Katie can’t fight with Velvet, because she understands limits of own powers. And, okay, Vox may or may not said he fired Katie if her only try start this fight. He loved see panic in the Katie’s eyes, when Velvet showed on set and loved how this anger forced her lost her tamper and assaulted Tom (audience loved this too).

So, yes, sex to Velvet was about fun or power, not about pass the time. And yet here they are…

Vox, Valentino and Velvet hid from extermination in the Studio penthouse. First few hours went smoothly (well, if you not count screams and gunshots outside). Penthouse was a fortress, so neither stupid angels or desperate sinners couldn’t enter. Val was slept (actually, overdosed, but who can blame him) on the sofa, Velvet was sitting on the floor and played solitaire, Vox was roaming around the place. During extermination every network and systems in the hell was down, so Vox heard only static in the all frequencies and Velvet’s hellphone turned into useless piece of plastic.

After hours of the forced laziness Vox found himself doing craziest thoughts. Like: he wanted to read a book! But, of course, in the penthouse wasn’t any. Only sex-toys instructions (mostly – on Chinese). To the regular demons or sinners extermination was the most dangerous time of the year, but to the Overlords it was only extremally bored day.

Velvet put carts aside and sighed.

“I’m so bored! Let’s fuck!” she said.

Valentino, who woke up just then but still was laying on the sofa, looked up at her in disbelief.

“What?” he asked.

"Excuse you" said Vox. “What did you mean?”

Velvet got to her feet and smoothed her dress

“I've been very clear. We are all stuck in here at least a few hours more, we don't have anything else to do, so let’s fuck,” she said.

“I don’t high now,” said Valentino. “I know that, because now I regenerate from overdose and completely, disgustingly sober. So, I have a question. Little V, are YOU high?”

“No, Big V, I only bored us fuck!” Velvet fell on the sofa next to him.

Vox rolled his eyes.

“Did I mention how I hate this Big V, Little V nicknames of yours?”

Velvet smirked.

“You're simple jealous, because we didn't give you none, isn't you?” she asked.

Valentino looked at Vox and smirked too. Without glasses his eyes looked a little small on his face.

“No.” said Vox. “Because this is stupid. ‘Velvet’ – already a nickname, for Satan’s sake, why are you get another one?”

Val and Velvet looked at each other and laughed like he was said sort on inside joke.

“Okay, I get it” said Val, he seated on sofa and cuddled Velvet with lower set of hands. “You can’t hear any signals during extermination and now you like a bear with a sore head”.

“Bear with a no working TV instead of head” smirked Velvet.

Vox grunted. He wanted smash his own screen and spend remaining hours of extermination to heal and repair it. But it wasn't a productive idea at all.

“Oh, c’mon, you act like we never had sex before!” said Valentino.

“Orgies with entire employees doesn’t count!” replied Vox.

“Hey! I’m offended” said Valentino and pressed to chest right hand of the top set. “Month ago, we’re been together. Just two of us. And you fully enjoyed from what I could tell. And six months ago, and forth times during the past year”.

Yes… this. Vox and Val slept together time to time, when they both managed get day off. And this was actual very good and relaxed, because they didn’t trying prove some point or something. Simply just sex and nothing more.

But there was important difference.

“Velvet wasn't there!”

“Relax” she said and swung her legs over Val's knees. “I'm not seeing anything new. Besides, I count orgies and, hello, you and I HAD sex, I had sex with Big V and I don’t see why we can’t have fun today!”

“If I had sex with you – this is was unremembered or so awful that I chose to forget”, snapped Vox. He hoped she'll be offended and leave her idea behind but Velvet only smirked.

“If you really forget our sex – it’s a perfect reason to do it again!”

“She’s right”, Valentino smiled. “Or you play this game, when you badly wanted fuck away your brains but say ‘no’ and guy must chase you?”

“Oh, fallen angels and Lucifer himself, ‘no’ means ‘no’”, Vox growled. He liked Valentino, but hated his habit blame the victim. Even though there isn’t real “victim”.

Valentino raised his eyebrow

“Is this ‘no’?” he asked.

Vox sighed. Okay, he was bored too. And doesn't seem Valentino had any board games in the penthouse. And judging by the overdose: Val already did all his drugs.

“Fine,” said Vox “Let’s fuck.”

Velvet clapped.

“Finally! You’re worse than a virgin!” she said. 

Valentino scooped Velvet up in his lower set of arms and stood up, he removed his coat by the top set of hand and stayed in the shirt and tight trousers. His heels were already lay near the sofa.

“We’ll be in the bed,” said Valentino. “Can’t promise to wait!”

Vox smirked and started slowly undressing. If Val and Velvet started without him – he could just enjoy the show. From his place he saw bed: king-sized even for Valentino’s height, with lots of pillows and vulgar tiger-print sheets and cover.

Vox was taking his shoes off and left his clothes on the sofa. He looked up and saw already naked Val and Velvet seated on the bed. Color of a grey and blue skin created a bizarre contrast with striped sheets. Red pillows matched only to Velvet’s pigtails.

Vox approached and sat down on the bed.

“I hope I haven't missed anything,” he said.

Velvet smiled and winked her eye at him.

Valentino kiss his neck, where insensitive screen was over and started less insensitive black pseudo-skin.

“I want to watch you eating Little V up,” whispered Valentino, so Velvet didn’t hear. “While I’ve been fuck you in your tight ass. Can you do this for me?”

It was like a heat wave flashed through Vox's body. Only Val can do this with him by simple verbal describing his intentions. Fucking magic, no doubt.

Vox nodded and got down on his knees and elbows above Velvet’s legs.

“Don't want to spoil your joy, but man, in that position you can't do anything. Except, I dunno, rubbed screen of my belly?” her mocking mirth was disappeared, when Vox manifested his tongue. In fact, that was pure energy in form of blue slick tendril, emerging from lower half of his screen.

Velvet was gaped at him.

“What the actual fuck?” she asked. “I didn’t see THAT coming”.

“So, now you see new thing, isn’t?” mocked Vox.

Velvet gasped with slight hesitation.

“That thing didn’t zap me?” asked her.

Valentino laughed behind Vox.

“Of course, zapped, Little V. That's the point”, he said.

Vox put his hands on her skinny legs. He can easily grab her leg by one palm and there would be free space left.

“So, you gonna quit?” asked Vox. “We are going to do great without you. Don't worry.”

“Did you just dare me?” she grinned. “Come here with your creepy tongue”.

She sited back on the pillows and Vox leaned down and threw his tongue inside. He couldn't feel taste or heat of her body, but seen how Velvet shuddered from tiny electric impulses.

Vox spread legs, he heard click of lube bottle was opening and soon felt slick fingers on his entrance. Valentino placed two of his hand on the Vox’s thighs and another one wrap around his length. 

Vox licked up Velvet and spread his tongue further and further.

“You have no limits with this… thing?” said Velvet, she gripped corners of the Vox’s screen and bit her lip.

Valentino pulled off his fingers and gripped Vox’s ass, pulled his cheek and put his cock inside without any delay. That, of course, was more pain than pleasure.

“Hey! Careful! I’m not one of your sluts, remember?” Vox hissed over the speakers and thought: that was good he didn’t have and didn’t need actual mouth. “Or you want be electrocuted?”

“Sorry, babe”, he doesn’t sound apologetic but the angle changed as Valentino presses closer to him, and then he rubs against the contact-nerves inside Vox. Two hands on Vox’s hips tightened, third hand continued stroke his cock, fourth roaming across his body. Valentino pull his thigh a little higher, his pace was hard, fast, and maybe little discomfort for Vox, but he didn't want to stop now, so it doesn't matter.

Velvet gasped and tightening her grip on corners of the Vox's screen. She came after few more moves of his tongue. And then yelled when Vox quickly pulled his tongue out.

“Hey! That was painful!” Velvet bumped he in the shoulder.

Vox wanted laugh, but he was too occupied by Val’s movements. Didn't take long to him for cum on the bed, Val’s hand and sheets, Valentino spilled into him with another few thrusts.

Stop. Spilled. What a greasy motherfucker?!

“You didn’t wear a condom, didn’t you?” asked Vox.

“Stop whining, sweetheart. You literally a TV,” said Valentino clasped all hands around Vox. “So, you can’t catch anything from me or anyone else, except another tech-demons”.

“This is simply disgusting,” muttered Vox. “I hate feel cum inside of me. You know that!”

“Crybaby”.

And then two things have happened. Vox was heard every frequencies and Velvet's hellphone rang on the floor.

"Guys!" Velvet went up and started jumping on the mattress. "Extermination is over!"

"What a relief", grunted Vox, dodged his screen far away from her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I really doesn't know who first drawed Vox with the tongue but this is my headcanon now.


End file.
